


Advice

by ekmlau



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekmlau/pseuds/ekmlau
Summary: Takao, unbeknownst to Midorima, cancels the Shutoku team lunch, leaving only the two of them remaining.





	

The clock had already chimed one o'clock when Midorima arrived, scowling in frustration at his own tardiness. Of course, he couldn't have cared less if his teammates had been made to wait, but he hated the very thought of the incessant teasing that would surely come from Takao.

  
"Shin-chan!"

  
Midorima looked up, and, to his relief, saw that Takao was alone.

"Where are the others?" he snapped, annoyed that he'd cared so much about being late. "Shouldn't they be here already?"

  
A mischievous grin spread across Takao's face. "Ah, no, turns out they all had things to do." He shook his head in mock disapproval. "I was going to call you, but then I thought 'Well, let's not let them spoil our lunch' and decided not to. We can still eat together."

  
Midorima felt his temper rise at the sight of Takao's cheeky grin, but he suppressed his anger and said coldly, "In that case, I'll be going home. I'm not going to waste my time eating lunch with you when the rest of the team can't even be bothered to come."

  
Ignoring the slightly hurt look on Takao's face, Midorima turned on his heel and stalked away. Just when he thought he was rid of him, feet pounded on the pavement behind him and there was a tug on the back of his shirt.

  
"Please, Shin-chan?" Takao's eyes widened beseechingly. "It's not like you've got anything else to do. Exams are over."

  
Midorima turned away, a slight blush rising in his cheeks due to the close proximity of their faces, and muttered, "I guess there wouldn't be any harm. But it's not like I actually want to have lunch with you or anything! Honestly..."

  
Takao punched him lightly on the arm, his fringe hiding the triumph in his eyes, as he murmured, "Shin-chan, you tsundere, I knew you'd come round eventually."

  
Midorima scowled. "Idiot. Let's go, seeing as you're so insistent."

  
He walked ahead of Takao, trying to calm a heartbeat that he hadn't realised was racing. He really was stupid, he reprimanded himself, for getting so flustered over such a pointless matter.

  
They sat opposite each other at a small table in the café, not speaking for some time. Frantic thoughts ran through Midorima's head as he waited for Takao to speak.

  
He didn't have to wait too long; suddenly Takao blurted out, "Shin-chan, I've been meaning to tell you... I - I really like... someone."

  
The words hit Midorima with a sting that he couldn't explain. "Oh - oh, I see. What about it?"

  
Takao blushed a little and twisted his fingers together. "Oh, I just thought I'd tell you. In case you had any, um, advice."

  
Midorima felt his heartbeat quicken again, and kicked himself for it. How could he have thought, for even a second, that Takao had wanted to talk about the two of them? Then, once again, he wondered how that thought had managed to make its way into his head.

  
"Takao, you idiot, you know I wouldn't have any idea!" His words came out harsher than he'd intended.

  
Takao's face fell, and he said in a barely perceptible whisper, "I know you wouldn't."

  
Perplexed, Midorima responded with, "Then why'd you ask me?"  
He knew he sounded snappish, because somehow the topic upset him, but he didn't expect Takao to react in the way he did.

  
"Because... because... oh, forget it!" Takao blustered. "It doesn't even matter, anyway! Why should you care?" Then in a softer voice, "Why did I even bother? You clearly don't care enough to see what's right in front of you." He stood abruptly, knocking into the table. "Thanks, Midorima-san, for your help."

  
Midorima sat, speechless, as Takao stormed out of the café. It was the first time since they'd met, he realised, that Takao hadn't called him by that ridiculous nickname that somehow he'd actually become fond of. His heart thumped against his ribcage. He should go after him, he knew that, but he was a coward.

  
Too weak to tell Takao how much he actually valued his friendship. Too weak to apologise for all those times he'd called him an idiot when he didn't even mean it anymore.

  
Too weak to tell Takao how he truly felt.

  
If he didn't say something now, his friendship, let alone a relationship, with Takao would be broken.

  
"Takao, wait!" he found himself yelling as he rushed out the door.  
He had no clue if what he needed to tell him was what Takao needed to hear, but he was going to tell him anyway.

  
The first thing he noticed as he approached him was that Takao was crying. Not bawling or sobbing, but Midorima could see the tears of frustration on his cheeks.

  
Tentatively, Midorima took a few steps toward his friend, who was seated dejectedly on a park bench.

  
"Takao?" He reached out a shaking hand to touch his shoulder gently. "I - I'm sorry. I've been insensitive and haven't thought about your feelings. I was harsh. I guess I'm... jealous that you like someone. I'm sorry." His voice cracked a little, though he couldn't explain why. "Because, Takao, I like you." He reddened, a little embarrassed, and couldn't help but add, "But it's not like I love you."

  
Takao looked up at him, smiling suddenly despite the tears in his eyes. "Of course you don't, Shin-chan, you idiot."

  
He pulled Midorima down so that they sat eye-to-eye, placed a hand on either side of his face, closed his eyes and softly kissed him.

  
When they pulled apart, Takao said, "I was trying to tell you before. But I got scared and just said I liked someone. You're too oblivious." He traced a finger gently around Midorima's face. "You didn't need to be jealous." He buried his head in Midorima's chest. "Hey, Shin-chan," he said after some silence, his voice muffled slightly, "I don't have to be a doctor to tell that your heart is racing right now."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading my first fic! 
> 
> I’m also on tumblr @midotaka-is-destiny


End file.
